Memories and Reality
by mugglenet27
Summary: Despite her hopes and dreams, he chose another girl.


_"No matter what you may think, I still love you. I always will. Know that." _

"I do, and I understand. I've loved you from afar since first-year. Did you know that? So no matter what the outcome of this is, I will always love you."

He smiled and tenderly cupped her jaw, bringing her head down to capture her lips in a tender, chaste kiss - one she would cherish forever. He had no idea the effect he was having on her at this precise moment in time. They were so close, and yet so far…

She had done all she could to help him and now - now he must go about it alone.

She was helpless…

…and it was killing her.

**----**---------------

As one girl dreamed, another dashed down the hallway, being careful not to spill the blinding bright pink potion that danced and rocked in the crystal phial. As she snuck around, hidden by a heavy cloak of darkness, her plan fell into action. One of ultimate revenge, pain, and suffering...

**----**---------------

"Take this - it will help you."

He turned to her, his emerald eyes full of wonder, "What is it?"

"That, I cannot tell you. Merely know that it means I am always with you, watching over you. No harm can befall you whilst it is on. Promise me something?"

"What is it, love?"

She snaked a hand up into his ebony locks, twirling a strand around her slender finger, "Never take it off..."

A smile slowly graced his features, and he nodded.

True, it was a small gift, but it was all she could do.

He wore it all day.

It nearly broke her heart.

**----**---------------

She swiftly entered the kitchen, being careful not to make a sound as she shut the door behind herself. Though the skies had not yet woken from their slumber, the tiny house elves were already at work preparing the next morning's breakfast. Quickly, she tapped one of them on the shoulder and bent down to its level and whispered into its ear…weaving a tragic tale of deception and lies.

**----**---------------

"You promised me. YOU PROMISED ME!" Her red hair flew around her in a fury as she pounded the ground, her knuckles bleeding.

"Don't you know! Promises are NOTHING! Worthless things, they are. They mean nothing." He pulled the pendent out of his pocket and shoved it into her hand, blood from his hands staining hers. "You mean nothing."

Her chocolate eyes filled with tears, giving them a crystalline look. She simply wanted him to care as much as she did. Was that too much to ask?

"How could you! I was only trying to help you. Look at you now! JUST LOOK AT YOURSELF!"

His wounds were deep, possibly fatal. There was a slight possibility that he would die, and here she was, screaming at him.

She felt dirty. Actually, she felt lower than a speck of dirt.

**----**---------------

The next morning, everything would fall into play, and it did. He took a sip of his juice, and his gaze lazily wandered over to the Slytherin table. There she sat, eagerly waiting for the moment. In one liquid movement, he stood and gracefully walked to her. They left together. Her trickery had begun. Now all that was left was to dance the dance that would follow.

**----**---------------

Her sobs echoed through the corridor. They were the loneliest sound one could possibly hear.

How could he? Had he not said he would always love her?

No matter what she said to herself, nothing could ebb the pain her heart felt. She was broken.

She just wanted to be happy - to grow old with the man she had always loved.

Aside from that, she felt more rage than imaginable at the one who had taken him.

He was hers. She was selfish.

**----**---------------

She smirked triumphantly as she paraded her prize past the washroom where the cries of agony came from. He did not flinch; he did not care. Her story was almost complete - one that would go down in history. She had won the heart of the Boy-Who-Lived, leaving the others in the dust. The one girl was almost pathetic, however. She had done all she could to protect him, and he betrayed her. He left her, broken and destroyed, and yet she still loved him. She was foolish.

**----**---------------

She had gotten nowhere with the pain, so she decided to take up the advice of those who cared the most about her: leave your feelings for him there.

She headed out to the lake and cried herself to sleep, letting loose all emotions pent up inside of her.

She was pathetic.

**----**---------------

Her victory was almost complete. The other girl's fragile soul was broken - so broken that she could never be saved. Not that he cared. No. He was under her spell; he was her toy. A puppet that merrily danced as she controlled his every move. No matter what she may have thought…she had won.

**----**---------------

"How are you feeling today?" Her friend slowly asked her, trying not to set her off.

A fake smile was flashed back. "Better than the past Valentine's days. Remember first year? 'His eyes are as green a fresh-pickled toad'? I'll never live that one down." A small, badly imitated chuckle came from within her, trying to assure everyone that she was fine.

She wasn't. She would never be again. Not after last night.

**----**---------------

The day was quickly drawing to a close. It was time for the final step, the last bit of trickery she would play. Running a finger down her jaw, he asked her to meet him outside in mere minutes. She eagerly nodded and smiled. This was perfect….

**----**---------------

She sobbed. No matter how hard she tried to ignore the last two days, it was impossible. He was on her mind every waking moment.

So she gave up.

She was a quitter.

**----**---------------

The arcane smile had found its way onto her face, and there it would stay. She had to stifle the laughter that threatened to burst forth. She had truly succeeded in her mission. She got the guy, and left her heartbroken. The fact that she, a Slytherin, had him could have killed the Gryffindor.

And it did.

**----**---------------

**Note:** This is very, very weirdly formatted, I know. It's two different storylines going on at the same time...sort of. It was written for a challenge.

If anyone can review and get the story line and characters completely correct, (besides anyone from the other site this was posted on), then I'll dedicate a drabble or something to them.


End file.
